User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive2
Archive I archived it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Okay~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete Okay~ Deleted it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters Yup~ You are totally right~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 01:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Just a Thought Yeah, it is better to say that. I think most of the people whose edit are undo, are just earning badges. But it is better to say that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, I think it isn't very necessary . It is the same like the Hissatsu category, there is just a Hissatsu category not GO or Chrono Stone~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hey Hey Angelo, Why are you replacing my photos for the ones first. The Kirino picture has much better quality. Just asking. And if you might not know my old account is Garshield Bayhan. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 20:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good theory Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme20:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hi angelo cabrini,how r u? nice to meet u. hope we be friends.=) 04:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:User page customization Hmmmmm, Maybe you should make a 2 heading ( ) with The Hissatsu/Keshin of my team (or something like that), a 3 heading ( ) with the name of the user and a 4 heading ( ) with Hissatsu and Keshin~ You should add them to the scout page~ Maybe it is better to have a link in your signature to your user talk instead of both to your user page~ Though this is only a Suggestion ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, nice~ It is better I think because then, peolple can click on Kattobi Defense to go to your talk page instead of going to your user page first~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters It is kinda nice to have some scout characters on thw wiki and the wiki is mostly based on the games. You don't have to add all the scout characters~ I think a few scout characters are enough for now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You should add that info in the trivia section~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:15, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Okusano So I noticed that you had undone my edit at Okusano Maiya. Want to tell me that which part of the episode 2 he appeared? Neither Raimon or Kuro no Kishidan had any subs. Please prove that I am wrong. Zartylje' Blah Blah 05:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' Ok, I won't do that anymore. But if somebody isn't showed in anime I'd say that he has not maked his debut. Just Saying. Zartylje' Blah Blah 15:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Character pic Okay~ I think it's work if you have a usb or something like that for to use it then it should be no problem I think~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. Kiara klara (talk) 11:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i was just wondering, where'd you find this scout's picture? Mika I like it and i'd like to find the full pic :P Renjiru (talk) 17:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Tabber Hello Angelo, i see you deleated the tabber that i set up and u said on genda koujirou's talk page that whenever u try to edit the character's templtae it erases itself, what do u mean by that? Taha1921 Yes i just saw what happened, this is what you have to do after the tabber disappears go into source mode, here you have two options, u could either open another character's page in a new tab where the tabber is installed and compare it with the character you are editing OR'You could do the following things At '"image=" tabber is written, replace the tabber with < tabber > Then at the end after ' 200px is written twice , erase both of them and erase |-| this too. P.S dont add space after < in the above code of tabber and don't add space after tabber either I just did that so a tabber would'nt appear on your talkpage Taha1921 Re: Keshin Skills I have them saved in a Word file. If you want, i can put them under Keshin Skills in some minutes.Vanuatu 222 (talk) 00:52, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion The Dribble Force 10 one or another one?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to give me in the page link which has to be deleted?~ It's better for me then, I know which page it is instead of deleting the wrong one~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:11, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's deleted~ ^^ Sorry if it took to long but I am on my phone~ ^^ It's called a redirect~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keshin Template Yeah, I was also thinking about that but maybe in the Chrono Stone, more Keshin will evolve? Though I am not sure. If it isn't, I will tell Genda about the Keshin Template and to replace Evolution with Type. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Keshin Skills No problem. ^^ Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edit Hmmmm, maybe you can add plots for the episodes to lesser the stubs or lesser the stubs~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw your message at Lordranged7's talk page, and I know something that's not right on the wiki. There are too much characters with wrong dubnames. Mostly characters of Season 3, who don't have dubnames, but on this wiki they somehow do. Maybe that's something you can do?^^ GoldAsh (talk) 18:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) BTW, there's also a shot that's not on this wiki yet. In English it is: Double Wrath Shot, so i guess the japanese is Double Hyakuretsu Shot. If you're good at adding new hissatsus, you can do it too^^. I never did it before.. GoldAsh (talk) 18:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is a real shot. I found it weird that there isn't much on the internet about it (probably because it's not on this wiki). This shot appeared in the 2nd game, and one of the users was Daiki Jimon. And you don't need Inazuma Eleven 3 for the dubnames. For example, members of the Kingdom just can't have dub names, because the 3rd game isn't out in Europe, and members of Team K can't have dub names either.. GoldAsh (talk) 05:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding You're really knowledgeable about what's happening everywhere,don't you? However, I was hoping that he could make a more colourful page out of it as it is really informative and it would be wonderful if it is decorated with colours. Please note that I also praised him for having a 'nice user page with lots of interesting content'. A food for thought: Would I still help and criticise him at the same time? I would like to be accepted which is why I have to clear this misunderstanding. Please think this over and I hope this would make a better impression of me on you soon as I would like to be friends with you and most people in the wikia. Sorry if I made you misunderstand and I hope we can understand each other. Thank you and sorry for being wordy. Setsuna Blizzard (talk) 23:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Translate Sorry to bother you again with translations but can you translate this: http://postimage.org/image/qmkgmw4nl/ and make a page on the wiki of it?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Translation of CS Locations Can I ask a favor? Can you make location pages of the following from these? http://www.inazuma.jp/go2/about/map.html Since you're one of the few who understands Japanese, I really hope you could do it. Done. Blocked him. Also thanks for adding the names of the locations. Re:Category I think that Offense Hissatsu is better. In the anime, they also say Offense Hissatsu but you can ask AdventureWriter28 because she changed it~ ^^ But I think Offense is better~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Offense and Dribble Sorry if you found the change in dribble to offense disturbing. Though, I just wanted to clear up everything in all pages, since pages have the word OF in them, and even the icons in the game have OF. And before, the category around 2 years before was actually offense. Finally, as we can see from chrono stone, the hissatsu was called Offense Command, not Dribble Command. I just wanted it to be harmonious in the wiki. I hope you understand. Thank you for understanding Sorry i was trying to create a page for my blog team and the kirino ranmaru help me sorry one more time Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 23:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me make a blog page? Re:Black Ash I agree with you that Black Ash isn't a Mixi Max Hissatsu. As seen in a PV, you can give two moves to the another user when you Mixi Maxed and it will be indeed a long list. We should only list the Mixi Max Hissatsu from the anime and not from the game (same as with the Keshin Armed) or else you can have a long list and the contributors can't understand why there is a long list of that. So as I said, I agree with you~ I have protected it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edit Yeah, you're right~ Thanks~ ^^ I will do it when I'm on my computer. It's difficult to do that with my phone~ But thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Nihyakuretsu Shot Hey Angelo, I found out the real name of the shoot: Nihyakuretsu Shot. Maybe you can add this hissatsu to the wiki, if you want to~ (I think I'm not able to do that yet) GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 23:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I had time enough, and I already added it (I was able to do it after all). Sorry for bothering you^^ GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 11:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chrono Stone episodes Hey^^ First of all, I'm really sorry for reading your talkpage entry on Xmortal's talkpage but I was too curious. Secondly, I don't think that your dates are right. I don't think that my Japanese is better than yours but I'm really sure that every new episode is still airing on Wednesday and that there is a repetition on Saturday at 6:30. At least that's what this tv program guide (I hope it is a tv guide xD At least it looks like that xD) says and I've seen a few episodes live on Wednesday. If it wasn't like that we would already have the raw of the new episode today. Furthermore, I think that the "one hour special" does not mean that episode 28 will be one hour long. It rather means that episode 28 and 29 will air on the same day. So you could also make a page for episode 29 already. This is also proven by this tv guide and episode summaries that were leaked already. What do you think? SweetHope (talk) 02:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome^^ You're probably right that it's confusing but BS Japan is the only TV station that shows the proverb at the end (as far as I know~) and that's why they use those raws^^ SweetHope (talk) 13:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scans Here is the link of it: http://lordranged7.tumblr.com/post/35647302787/kagamination-corocoro-leaks-7th-power-tove Though the info that is added revealed the most info what is on the wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I know... The users shouldn't have made those pages when they have pics of it but they mostly believe what they say on tumblr about the scans -.- I think we should wait and if te names are false, just put a delete template on it and I will delete it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. SwarmKazuto (talk) 22:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Do you know of a wiki for the first inazuma eleven go game? I need help with recruiting characers like taiyou, kishibe, and yukimura. Something with guides, of maybe another sakurai thing? SwarmKazuto (talk) 23:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, where do you go, and what items are needed for the both of them? SwarmKazuto (talk) 23:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) So, to get all most of these items, you fight the team over and over, right? SwarmKazuto (talk) 00:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) And next, you buy the hissatsu manuals, or do you most likely end up with them at the end of the game? SwarmKazuto (talk) 00:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright. This is totally the last one. . . the picture, where? i just got yukimura, thanks! Thanks for helping me with this, as no one else on the internet could. If I could pay you, I would. SwarmKazuto (talk) 01:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Eh. . . I just noticed that for Taiyou, you need fukuyama and cutter. Where do I get them? Re:Perfect Casade O.o It was mentioned?~ Wow, we can already know the name but we didn't realised it XD. I think you are right about that Sakamaki guy being a coach instead of taking over position~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Helper X Yeah... Most of the users here are thinking that the guy in the orange robe is Helper X because he was seen at the end of trailer but I think they just showed him to make the trailer more mysteriously. Also, many people in the chat said that the man in orange can be someone different. Also I think that Helper X is with Raimon and the young and old man are with Zanak. I don't really know ehy the most users think that. I guess we will see it later in the anime or PV or scans~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:29, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Profile Hmmm, it just have 1 extra photo, though... Anw, I'll see if I can do something about it... [[User:TakatoEndou|'''''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|''Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Perfect Cascade Members Hey Angelo, First time talking to you ~ Lets be friends ~ So, can you translate the names in this pic and make a page for each one of them ~ Here : http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/inazuma-eleven/images/2/2d/Perfect_Cascade.png Thanks ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 10:13, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Jigoku no Gouen (Gyouen) Igni The title states my problem. Can I rename it to Gouen, or will you? I don't think it's right, I can read Japanese and all, so I've never heard of this rule. SwarmKazuto (talk) 22:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Names I think i made a mistake while a was traslating the names :P Garchopex (talk) 22:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Perfect Casade Yeah, they are~ They somehow think mr about Dragonlink XD You can take the pics from the orignal site team pic~ The quality is there better~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) O.o All the members can have that Keshin O.o That's epic~ They resembles Dragonlink XD. Nice, different hissatsu for just one Keshin~ O.o I did forget to sign though I did... Oh well, I will sign it now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) That's nice~ ^^ Yeah, now I'm interrested too~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:29, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Soyoyagi Um. . . you were saying? SwarmKazuto (talk) 23:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) http://www.inazuma.jp/go2/cinema_present/index.html Is this enough proof? Scroll to the bottom. SwarmKazuto (talk) 23:44, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being rude. . . anyway. I didn't know that you could read and comprehend Japanese. How did you know that it was only in a cutscene. From what I read, I had thought that it was a move. SwarmKazuto (talk) 00:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) The eternally humble. . . Well, I didn't read it before, because I never paid attention to your account. I apologize for my incompetence. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SwarmKazuto (talk) 00:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Plasma Shadow It is Jinko no Keshin Purasuma Shadou Jinko means Artificial and Man Made, but Artificial seems more fitting :/ (Sorry forgot my name xD) ShadowX13 (talk) 22:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Re:User Hmmmm, maybe you should say to him on his talk page why you did undo his edits~ (Tumblr pics are allowed but they must have a good name and not with all those numbers~) and you can say that you don't appreciate the caps~ Maybe he will understand why you undo his edits~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:47, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Translations Hi Angelo! I wanted to ask u, how do u know what the translations are for the japanease names and hissatsu's. what type of software do u use or do u already know Japanease? Taha1921 09:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: That Edit. . . Oh, hehe. Didn't know that. At any rate, thanks. These Keshin names are getting more and more weird. Oh, and um. . . I bet Kinako is the 9th Power. She has a Keshin, she's part of Inazuma Legend Japan, and has Fire Tornado TC? All the signs point to her, I'm afraid. And I was hoping it was Hikaru. SwarmKazuto (talk) 01:43, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow so did u learn japanease in school or something? Taha1921 16:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you know why i remove it? Because it is no animation of the actual hissatsu. This animation is always shown if a player breakes through a hissatsu without using a own hissatsu. And don't tell me you are adding the picture for a green name. ShadowGaara15 (talk) 07:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIhuyvaAJCE This video, 4:35. You are adding a picture from this animation. This animation starts when a player has a keshin out (or is just stronger). This picture comes from this animation. Here is the video from where the picture is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P45Itcd2XuM (2:40) . This picture you keep adding is no picture of the hissatsu Linear Drive, its a picture of an hissatsu cancel. If you still don't understand my point, have fun to go to an admin. Maybe he will understand me. ShadowGaara15 (talk) 15:28, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:User 2 I will warn him about it. I agree with you that the pic does show the Hissatsu~ Hmmm, on my phone, it was weird but on my comp, it isn't. Maybe it is fixed now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, ShadowGaara15 doesn't want to change his mind. >_> He is irritating this wiki and the users. You can if you want of course~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 17:07, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Linear Drive Hey Angelo, I thought I should explain my point in here. I agreed that it isn't a pic of performing Linear Drive, but I didn't agree the pic should be removed. I understand his point, and your (and Lord's) point. So I'll just stay out of this for the rest, but these are my thoughts. GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 15:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) How could you message me before I messaged you about it? ... I don't think the pic should be removed, because it's the best we have right now (showing the name and the user). I tried to explain ShadowGaara this in the chat, but he/she doesn't quite understand. GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 15:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem for that, same for you. But I still have the question: How could you message me before I messaged you about it? Is it because ShadowGaara said I agreed? And 1 other things: ShadowGaara also complains about Asta's name, that it should be Asuta. This is another thing that he/she just doesn't understand, because Asuta is how it's pronounced in Japanese, and Asta is just his name, and how he should be on the wiki. I saw he/she already got warned by Lord, but as for now, it doesn't seem he's going to stop. Sincerely, GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 15:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that you could read Japanese, nice to have an active user like that! I also asked Tenshi Lightangel, a user in the chat who lives in Japan, and she agreed with me, but still that guy doesn't bother to change his mind. But I think it will be okay for now. See you~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Profile Hey, I just wanted to tell you that ShawnFroste9 deleted some things on your profile, and I undid it. I just wanted to send this message to avoid any misunderstandings. I told ShawnFroste9 on his talk page he should never do this anymore. By the way, I saw your message on Lordranged7's talk page, and I also noticed your question about coming to the chat. You should do whatever you want! Maybe you can try it...but, it's your choice!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 20:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inactive User Thanks for informing me~ ^^ I will remove it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 01:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Did you see the episode 42 of Danball Senki W? Watch the intro Oozora Hiro says "Shonen Sakka Anime Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone sekai" between 20 seconds and 25 seconds. It may not make sense. It happened with the first movie of Inazuma Eleven Go, What happened between episodes 32 (flashback episode after de Kidokawa Seishuu's Match) and episode 33 (before Genei Gakuen's Match) of Inazuma Eleven GO. Interestingly both Inazuma Eleven GO seasons have their flashback's episodes take place near the 30 episode. Xmortal (talk) 03:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) It's what I wanted to say that the movie takes place in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone's Anime, not after of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone's Anime as many people thought. Xmortal (talk) 04:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC)